La ultima estrella de la mañana
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Zafiro, pertenece a los nomades del Cylbans, un grupo de personas, que unen su sangre con la de los grimm, razón, para protegerse de los mismos grimm, pero un evento hará que ella sea la ultima de los Cylbans, algunos años después del evento, Zafiro, decide entrar a la academia Beacon, para evitar que eventos como la de su gente, no ocurran más.
1. La leyenda de los Cylbans

Nota del autor

Esta es mi primera historia sobre RWBY, para empezar esta historia, no tendrá de protagonista a las principales o algún persona de la serie, si no a un personaje original, la historia, abarcara desde el volumen 1 hasta el volumen 4, o tratara de abarca la serie y por último, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y no me linchen tanto si me equivoco en algo de la serie.

La leyenda de los Cylbans

Remnant, es un mundo de leyenda, con bases reales tal como la leyenda de las cuatro doncellas, la leyenda de los Cylbans, es igual de real, los Cylbans, son un grupo de nómades, diferente al humano común, este grupo viven en los bosques y de vez en cuando se encuentran cerca de las ciudades, ellos dependían de los cazadores para poder protegerse de los grimm, pero a veces no contaban con ellos y varios miembros de su pueblo, morían, cansado de esta situación, los ancianos, jefes de estos nómades, después de discutir durante varios días, decidieron hacer algo que no sería replicado y solo usado por los Cylbans, literalmente engullir a un Grimm y apoderarse de su fuerza, habilidades y experiencia de batalla. Después de una gran lucha, atraparon a un grimm, amarrándolo y le sacaron un trozo de su máscara y de su piel, antes de que estas dos cosas se desvaneciesen, pulverizaron el trozo y vertieron el polvo junto con la piel en un recipiente de agua, esta agua se volvía negra, fueron elegidos 10 de los grandes guerreros de los nómades, los cuales pudieron atrapar a la vestía , estos luchadores, tomaron de aquella agua, los 10 se desmayaron, solo dos guerreros pudieron soportar aquel proceso, de los que no pudieron soportar el proceso, dos casi se trasformaron en grimm, los ancianos, los mataron antes de que estos sucediese, los otros seis, que no pudieron soportar el proceso, murieron y sus cuerpos fueron quemados. Los dos guerreros sobrevivientes, pronto pudieron equiparase a los cazadores, no necesitaban de armas, para acabar con los grimm, solo se bastaban con su fuerza y experiencia, en años posteriores fueron elegidos otros guerreros, para hacer crecer la fuerza de humanos-grimm, mediante un ritual, precedido por los ancianos.

Zafiro Morningstar, una niña de 10 años de edad, piel morena, cuerpo esbelto, pelo negro y lizo que le tapaba los hombros y la frente, ojos negros, vestida de un pantalón corto de color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca sin manga, zapatos azul y guantes blancos, estaba montando un caballo, adelante de la joven se encontraba otro chico, un niño de la misma edad de Zafiro, tez blanca, ojos verdes oscuros, pelo rubio corto, mentón ovalado, con una herida en la mejilla, vestido de pantalón azul largo, camisa con manga negra, botas negras y llevaba puesta una bufanda verde , la razón, era de porque ambos chicos andaban a caballos, era la cazar de un grimm, específicamente un ursa, los dos niños, estaban siendo guiados por un guerrero de Cylbans, el cual estaba vestido con pantalones negros, botas verdes, una capa negra, llevaba una máscara blanca que imitaba a las de los grimm.

—Vamos, niños, deben aguantar—exclamo un guerrero que hacía de guía para los niños.

El joven de bufanda verde, se puso al lado de la morena.

—He Zeta, creo que ya es hora de atacar a esta criatura—comento el niño a Zafiro

—Me has leído la mente, Ge—le comento Zafiro

Ambos niños, se sonrieron y afirmaron con su cabeza, se adelantaron al guerrero guía, el cual lo observo alejándose y paro.

—Ya ve, depende de ustedes pasar esta prueba—comento el guía.

Los niños, llegaron hasta el bosque, hay los niños, frenaron un poco los caballos, para que estos caminasen lentos.

—Zeta, debes tener cuidado, los grimm, son impredecible—comento el amigo de Zafiro.

—Ya lo sé, Geo—le contesto Zafiro a su amigo

Geo, paro su caballo, la joven Zafiro, se dio cuenta que su amigo había parado y lo imito.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ge?—pregunto Zafiro

— ¿No has sentido, unas pisadas fuertes?—pregunto Geo a Zafiro y agrego—No hagas ningún ruido.

Zafiro, se quedó en silencio, escucho el viento pasar por su rostro y luego le llamo la atención, unas pisadas, ambos niños, sabían que significaba.

—Prepárate, Zafiro—exclamo Geo, que saco una espada curva, con una empuñadura en forma de espiral que terminaba con la figura de un dragón y una cadena que unía la espada con la muñeca de Geo, por una pulsera metálica

—No hay que decirlo—comento Zafiro, que desenfundo dos dagas, empuñaduras de madera con terminaciones en acero bronceado, las hojas de ambas armas eran curvas, las cuales estaban hecha de acero con terminaciones de metal fundidos.

Los pasos del ursar, se escucharon cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ambos niños, estuvieron cara a cara con la criatura, los niños, aunque había sido instruido, sobre los grimm, sus formas y tamaños, se sorprendieron al ver lo gigantesca que era la criatura, pero los niños, sabían que no era el momento para titubear.

—Vamos—exclamo Geo, que apunto su espada hacía la criatura, de la hoja de la espada salió una energía color verde.

—Te sigo—exclamo Zafiro, que hizo que sus dagas, emitirá una luz mitad y roja.

Los niños, se acercaron con jineteando sus caballos. El grimm, con furia trato de golpear con su mano a Zafiro, la cual esquivo el ataque, haciendo que su caballo saltase la mano, la niña Zafiro, aprovecho, el momento que el caballo estuvo arriba de la pierna derecho de la criatura, para dar un salto y al momento de caer, le corto la mitad del brazo con su dagas, la joven cayo de cuclillo en el suelo y rodo ante de pararse, el amigo de Zafiro, Geo, fue directo a la pierna izquierda delantera del ursar y con su espada la corto, el ursar, cayó al suelo.

—Ge, rápido saca un poco los ingredientes—exclamo Zafiro a Geo, tirándole un cuenco.

Geo, atrapo el cuenco, uso una botella con agua, para llenar el recipiente y luego corto un pedazo de piel del ursar, luego se subió al ursar y con su espada saco un poco de la máscara de la criatura y lo hecho en el agua.

La criatura, desapareció, pero los niños, ya tenía los ingredientes para el ritual.

—Lo logramos—exclamo Zafiro, con una pose de victoria

–Bien vamos, la ceremonia empieza en media hora—Geo, sonrió a su amiga.

Los miembros de la tribu de los Cylbans, estaba reunidos, para asistir a la ceremonia que harán que los niños, se conviertan en guerreros, había un grupo de 10 niños, al frente de ellos, se encontraban los ancianos, con sus túnicas azules, después de dar un discurso largo, el anciano mayor, empezó a entregar los cuencos a las cinco parejas, Geo, se tomó la mitad del agua.

—Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, mucha suerte—Geo, le dio el cuenco a Zafiro.

—Igual para ti—le dijo Zafiro, recibiendo el cuenco y tomándose el contenido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los niños, empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor, las venas de todos los niños, empezaron a palpitar y corazón acelero su ritmo, en los cuerpos de cada uno de los candidatos a guerreros, aparecieron cortaduras profunda y varios litros de sangre negra salieron por el cuerpo de los niños, casi todos murieron, solo Zafiro y Geo, quedaron con vida, solo con unas cortaduras, que cicatrizaron en forma rápida

—Este año, es muy malo, solo dos, lograron resistir la ceremonia—comento unos de los guerreros adultos, que estaba presentes en la ceremonia.

—Tal vez, esta sea la última generación de guerreros—comento otro de los guerreros.

Solo dos niños, sobrevivieron, eso hacía que la teoría de que el cuerpo de los miembros, se hacía más débil al paso de las generaciones, cobraran más fuerza, evento que temían los miembros de los nómades Cylbans.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Zafiro y Geo, se unieron a los guerreros de los Cylbans. Los chicos, fueron separados de la familia, los dos vivían en una carpa junto con un guerrero maestro, al cual los chicos, debían obedecer como a un padre, el guerrero maestro que le había tocado a los dos únicos guerreros de su generación, era un sujeto, de tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, ojos negros oscuros, cabello blanco plateado, corto, barba blanca y un poco corta y unas patillas, su nombre era Myrddin Emrys, es conocido por ser unos de los guerreros más sabio de la tribu y por pronósticos bien acertado sobre varios eventos, el mismo instauro la teoría y ahora realidad, de que los guerreros por cada generación, se iban siendo más débil al ritual y profetizo que los últimos guerreros más nuevos del clan, sería solo dos y que después de ellos, nadie más pasaría y todos los guerreros morirían, pronostico que se cumplió. Ya hace años, que no ha habido guerrero, y los anciano, han dejado de ser la ceremonia, al darse cuenta que estaban matando a los niños en vez de convertirlos en guerreros y se enfocaban en la protección de todos los guerreros de la tribu.

Zafiro, se levantó asustada y con sudor. La chica, había crecido, había dejado crecer su cabello, tenía un corte en la mejilla provocado por la ceremonia, la cual tapaba con un parche. La joven Zafiro, que vestía con su camisón para dormir de color verde claro y un pantalón rojo, se sentó en su cama, observo a Geo, que dormía en una cama separada al lado de la chica, la joven, observo a su amigo con una sonrisa, ha Zafiro le agradaba verlo dormir, pero esa noche, eso no la tranquilizaba, así que salía afuera de la carpa y observo la luna fragmentada, la pesadilla que tuvo, la inquietaba mucho.

—Así que estas despierta, pequeña Morningstar—comento la voz de Myrddin

Zafiro, observo a su maestro, el cual vestía con un pantalón negro, votas verdes, una camisa blanca y una capa roja con un centro dorado y guantes negros.

—Maestro, últimamente he estado soñando, algo extraño—contesto Zafiro al comentario de su maestro.

— ¿Qué sueño, niña?—pregunto el guerrero Cylbans.

—Un fuego negro, sangre, escucho gritos, en mi sueño y luego veo oscuridad, luego veo que el arma de Geo, esta trizada—le contesto Zafiro a Myddin y pregunto— ¿me debo preocupar, maestro?

Myddin, se acercó a su protegida, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una palmada al hombro de Zafiro, le contesto, negativamente, la respuesta alivio a Zafiro, que se fue a acostar a la carpa, Myddin, al ver que su aprendiz esta estaba adentro de la tienda, el guerrero, observo con preocupación el cielo nocturno, aunque había aliviado y despejado a Zafiro, de toda preocupación, él sabía lo que significaba ese sueño, era unos de sus pronostico, que él había hecho hace años, pero que no lo había contado a nadie, se lo había mantenido en secreto, ya que él confía, en que esa profecía cambie o que el esté equivocado.

—Disculpa, por no decirte la verdad, Zafiro—pensó Myddin que observo la tienda donde dormían sus protegidos.


	2. La caída de los Cylbans

La caída de los Cylbans.

—Geo, no—exclamo Zafiro, que levanto su mano

La joven se despertó, toda sudada, al darse cuenta que había tenido otro sueño, se relajó un poco, observo el cielo de la tienda.

—Maldita sea, otra vez esa pesadilla —comento Zafiro, que se levantó y se sentó en la cama y se preguntó, mientras tenía su vista mirando el suelo— ¿Por qué, siempre esa pesadilla?

Zafiro, levanto su vista y se dio cuenta que la cama de Geo, estaba vacía, su amigo, se había despertado mucho antes que la morena.

—Este día me ganaste—comento Zafiro, para sí misma y agrego—Bueno, me voy a preparar para este día.

Zafiro, ya vestida con un pantalón corto color negro, botas verdes, una camisa azul oscuro y sin manga y guantes blancos, se había hecho una cola de caballo, la joven caminaba por el asentamiento buscando a Geo, cuando lo encontró sentado al frente de una mesa, jugando a los dados y apostando juntos con un grupo de guerreros mayores, el joven amigo de Zafiro, vestía con pantalón verde oscuro, zapatos verdes claros, una camisa con manga corta de color azul y una chaqueta blanca y su bufanda era más larga, su pelo le llegaba hasta las orejas, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba desde el mentón hasta el cuello y otra en la mejilla.

—Vamos, un 7, un 7—exclamo Geo, que tiro los dados

Los dados, cayeron en un recipiente y chocaron entre sí, hasta que cesaron de chocar y se quedaron quietos, mostrando los dos dados con 3 puntos.

—Rayos, perdí de nuevo—comento Geo

—Vaya, no se te va bien esto, ¿he?—comento, unos de los guerrero a Geo

—Bueno, no he tenido mucha suerte este día—dijo Geo, con frustración por no haber acertado en los dados—Bueno, no importa, otra…

No termino la frase, puesto que Zafiro, que se encontraba atrás de él, le tiro la oreja

—Hay, duele—exclamo molesto Geo y observo a Zafiro—Rayos, Zafiro, solo una y gano todo lo perdido

—Geo, sabes que esos son dados trucados, ¿cierto?—Zafiro, estaba un poco fastidiada por el ludopatía de su amigo.

— ¿Trucados?—pregunto Geo a Zafiro.

Zafiro, tomo los dados, lo tiro y a los do dados, le salieron tres pintas, luego lo hizo una vez y el mismo resultado y cinco veces más, con el mismo resultados.

— ¿Ves, Geo?— pregunto Zafiro

—Malditos, sean—exclamo Geo a los guerros

Los guerreros, se rieron y uno de ellos, miro a Zafiro.

—Vaya, chica, eres buena descubriendo trampas—comento un guerrero que se encontraba en el grupo y pregunto— ¿Quieres jugar?, seguro que te iría mucho mejor que tu amigo.

—No gracias—le contesto Zafiro al guerrero—Por cierto, pueden devolverle a Geo, lo que ha perdido en estas apuestas.

—Seguro, chica—le contesto el guerrero.

Al rato, ambos chicos, se encontraban tomando su desayuno, sentado en el pasto, en un lugar un poco alejado del asentamiento.

—últimamente, he visto que duerme un poco mal, Zafiro—comento Geo, que comía un vaso de leche con un pan, que se encontraba sentado y con su espalda apoyada en un árbol y pregunto—¿Qué te sucede?

—La misma pesadilla, una y otra vez—contesto Zafiro, que se encontraba sentada en una rama del mismo árbol, comiendo lo mismo que su amigo—Es la misma pesadilla, desde que nos establecimos esta temporada en este lugar, todo negro, sangre y esas cosas, a veces pienso que puede ser uno de esos presagio, que tanto tiene nuestro maestro.

— ¿presagio?, no creo en eso—comento Geo y miro a su amiga—Tranquila, debe de ser el lugar, esta tarde nos volveremos a mover, acuérdate que hoy es el cambio, así que debemos estar preparado, ya que antes nosotros, debemos matar los grimms, que pueda interferir con la mudanza

Zafiro, le encontró la razón a su amigo, pero aun algo le seguía molestando.

Había pasado dos horas desde el desayuno y los guerreros de los Cylbans, estaban siendo una patrulla, para eliminar a los grimm, ellos montaban en caballos, y su recorrido, correspondía a la ruta de emigración.

Zafiro junto con Geo, había derrotado a algunos grimms, pero no era tanto como los de otros guerreros o la de su maestro, las armas de los chicos, habían sido modificadas, las dagas de Zafiro, se había trasformados en espadas cortas, las cuales tenían tambores, como la de los revolver, entre la empolladuras y las hojas, donde se ponían los cristales de dust, además de que se le habían hecho un agujero en el centro de las espadas en donde se le había colocado un engranaje y las dors armas, tenía una cadena que las unían con las muñecas de Zafiros, la espada de Geo, era un poco más larga, al igual que Zafiro, tenía un tambor y en el centro un engranaje, conservaba la cadena que lo unía a su muñecas.

Myddin, el maestro de Zafiro y Geo, debajo de su gabardina azul, él guerrero, tenía su arma una gran espada con una cadena alrededor de su hoja y una empuñadura roja, tenía la función de espada y de sierra mecánica

—Veo, que están mejorando—comento Myddin, a los chicos.

—Sí, gracias a usted maestro—contesto Zafiro a Myddin

—Bueno chico, se ha decidido que ustedes, deben adelantarse y explorar, si hay más grimm—Ordeno Myddin a los chico y agrego—Cuando encuentren a más grimm, deben avisar.

Los dos chicos, afirmaron con su cabeza y se adelantaron al grupo. Al andar durante una media hora en sus caballos, se encontraron con una manada de grimm que parecían mamuts o elefantes, para suerte de ellos estaban observando la marcha de los grimm, desde un lugar seguro.

—Esos grimm, son enormes—comento Geo y agrego—Un ursar, no se compara con estos sujetos, avísemeles a los demás

—No, espera Geo—Zafiro observo a su amigo y agrego con una sonrisa—Es el momento, para demostrar que somos buenos guerreros

—Pero, Zafiro…—Geo, trato de objetar

Zafiro, miro a su amigo, el cual solo trajo saliva y afirmo con su cabeza, ambos se pusieron su mascaras de cazadores, la de Geo, cubría la mitad de su cara, color blanco con franjas verdes cruzado los ojos de la máscara y unos cuernos de alces, la de Zafiro, al igual que la de su amigo, cubría la mitad de la cara de la chica, unas líneas curvas de color azul, cruzaba sus ojos y los cuernos que tría la máscara era de color negro y de cabra y luego los chicos, sacaron sus armas, la convirtieron en armas de fuego, la hoja de la espada de geo, se desplazó hacia adentro dando paso a un cañón, la empuñadura se engrueso más, volviéndose una cartonera, el tambor, se entró en la cartonera y un gatillo apareció, el joven cargo con dust de cristal su arma, el modo de arma de fuego de zafiro eran revólveres, las empuñaduras de la espada, bajaron un poco y las hojas se desplazaron hacia arriba dejando lugar a unos cañones.

Los jinetes, hicieron que sus caballos corriesen rápido, hacía los grimm. Zafiro, fue la primer en disparar con su arma, luego seguido por Geo, que disparo de nuevo, pero no hicieron daño a los grimm, los chicos lo intentaron de nuevo, pero no funciono y el ataque hizo que las criaturas, se enojasen con los chicos y fuesen a atacar.

—Huyamos, Geo—exclamo Zafiro a su amigo

Los chico, huyeron de los grimm elefante, que pronto se juntaron con otros grimm, armando un gran ejercito de grimm, los chicos, huyeron tan rápido que le tomo la mitad del tiempo, llegar donde estaba el grupo de guerrero.

—Nos vienen, persiguiendo un grupo de grimm—exclamo Geo.

Los chicos, pasaron a los guerreros, los guerreros al ver la proximidad de sus enemigos, se pusieron sus mascara y fueron a atacar a los grimm, aunque los guerreros eran humanos, la sangre de grimm, le permitía, se rápido y fuerte, adaptándose con las fuerza de todo tipo de grimm, pero aunque los guerreros habían acabado con gran parte de la fuerza de sus enemigos, los grimm, nuca terminaba y terminaron aplastando a los guerrero, los chicos, observaron desde una distancia segura, como los guerreros, estaban siendo devorados por sus enemigos, no lo podían creer.

—No puede ser—exclamo Zafiro, con sorpresa

Un grimm, solitario, que estaba atrás de los chicos, golpeo a Zafiro, haciendo que ella se cayese de su caballo.

Zafiro—exclamo Geo al darse cuenta de la caída de su amiga.

Pronto la furia y la sed de vengarse del grimm, hizo que la sangre negra que tenía el joven Geo, trasformase al chico, en un ser oscuro, de cuerpo delgado, piernas alargadas, hocico como la de un lobo, Geo, se había trasformado en un grimm, por completo, liquido al grimm, que se iba a comer a su amiga, cuando termino esa tarea, observo a Zafiro, que no se podía mover y que tenía su cara llena de miedo al ver a su amigo convertido en el ser que ellos combatían, tanto miedo le había dado que se desmayó. Geo al ver el cuerpo de su amiga, desmayada, le entro gana de comerse a la chica, así que decidio terminar lo que el otro grimm, había empezado. El grimm que era Geo, tomo a Zafiro, la levanto para comérsela, pero fue detenido por Myddin, que enterró su espada en el cuello de su ex alumno.

—Lo siento, Geo, lo siento mucho—dijo Myddin, que hizo que su espada, entrara en función de moto sierra y cortase por la mitad a Geo, al terminar con Geo, Myddin, se sentó en el suelo, cansado y exhausto de la pelea que tuvo con todos los grimm, el cuerpo del guerrero, estaba sangrado —No pude evitar este futuro, lo siento Geo, no pude evitar la caída de nuestra gente.

Ya era de noche y Zafiro, se despertó, observo que Myddlin, que estaba despierto y observando el vació estaba sentado frente a ella, se sorprendió por las herida de su maestro, pero luego se acordó de los sucedido.

—Geo, se…—Zafiro, no pudo terminar su frase.

—Se convirtió en un grimm—Myddin, contesto la frase de Zafiro y agrego—Tuve que eliminarlo.

—Fue mi culpa—Zafiro, tenía sus ojos llorosos, tomo la bufanda que traía Geo —Si no hubiese incitado a Geo pelear contra esos grimm, nada, de esto hubiese pasado.

Myddin, miro a Zafiro, y luego observo la luna.

—No fue culpa de nadie—le dijo Myddin a Zafiro y miro a la chica—Disculpa lo que voy hacer.

Myddin, toco la frente de Zafiro con un dedo, la joven chica, volvió estar inconsciente. Mydden, se levantó con la fuerza que le quedaba y cargo a Zafiro. Myddin, camino con la joven Zafiro, hasta llegar al borde del camino principal y dejo a la chica a la orilla, se sacó su gabardina azul y con ella tapo a la joven, el guerrero Cybans, se alejó y se sentó en el suelo del bosque, observando a Zafiro, estuvo en ese lugar durante una media hora, hasta que una carreta, se detuvo, los ocupantes del vehículo, eran una familia de cinco integrante, el padre, bajo de la carreta y miro a Zafiro.

La madre, bajo y ayudo a su marido a tomar a Zafiro, los niños hicieron espacio para la joven, cuando dejaron a la chica en la carreta, la familia, partió al pueblo, toda esa acción fue observada por Myddin.

—Sobrevive, Zafiro— dijo Myddin, que cerró sus ojos, para nunca volver abrirlo.

Han pasado 2 años, desde la destrucción de los Cylbans, la última del clan, era Zafiro, que ahora vivía en un pueblo, junto con la familia que le recogió, era como parte de la familia, la joven, por agradecimiento, ayudaba en el negocio familiar, una pastelería, ayudaba a preparar los pasteles y a venderlos, aprendió a cocinar gracias a la madre de la familia, aunque empezaba a amar esa vida, tan sencilla y con una familia alegre, ella sentía que le debía algo a su gente, así que iba cada día de descanso hasta donde se destruyó su clan, había puesto tres tumbas, una por Geo, otra por su maestro y otra por los cylbans.

Cuando, Zafiro, volvía al pueblo después de unas de las visitas a las tumbas, se dio cuenta que un grupo de Grimm, estaba atando al pueblo, los pueblerino, trataban de detener a los Grimm, pero parecía que no tenían oportunidad.

—No otra vez—pensó Zafiro y agrego—No quiero más muerte

Zafiro, corrió hacía los grimm, dio una patada en la espalda de uno, luego salto y en el aire, tomo sus espadas cortas, las convirtió en revólveres y disparo hacía la criatura, la cual murió por causa del ataque, cuando llego al suelo, fue por otro y le corto los pies, así siguió luchando contra las criaturas, pero parecía que no tenían fin, la joven cyban, se estaba cansando de tanto grimm, pero no podía ceder ahora, no quería que el pueblo que la acogió por dos años, padeciera el mismo destino que su gente.

—No ahora—exclamo Zafiro, atravesando a otro grimm.

Zafiro, luchaba incansablemente contra los grimm, cuando unos de los grimm, la embistió. Zafiro, estaba en el suelo, cuando observo como la bestía, se paralizaba y era lanzada muy lejos, por una extraña fuerza, la joven, observo que la dueña de esa fuerza, era una mujer de pelo de color rubio claro, recogido con un moño, de tez blanca, ojos de color verde brillante, llevaba puesta unos lentes rectangulares, llevaba puesto unos pendientes, la mujer, vestía con una camiseta de manga larga

Ella usa una camiseta de manga larga que expone parte de su pecho y mangas gruesas, las cuales estaban apretadas cerca de las muñecas, llevaba puesta unas falda que parecía de negocio, color negro y con botones en línea vertical y tenía puestos en sus pies unas botas de tacones color negro.

La mujer, parecía tener un carácter serio y era muy fuerte con su varita, podía lanzar lejos a los grimm, y crear diversos ataques que parecían ser magia, muchos de los atacantes grimm, padecieron por la mujer y otros huyeron. Los habitante del pueblo, vitorearon a la cazadora. Zafiro, se levantó y se acercó a la mujer.

—Gracias—le agradeció Zafiro a la aparecida.

La rubia, observo a la morena con cara sería.

Un rato después, la Morena, se encontraba en un cuarto de madera que se improvisó para interrogaciones. La chica, estaba sentada en una silla de madera, mientras que era regañada por la mujer.

—Como se le ocurre, atacar a unos grimm—le regaño la rubia a Zafiro

—Pero, estaban atacando al pueblo—se excusó Zafiro

—Sin excusas—exclamo la mujer

La rubia, se hizo a un lado cuando entro a la habitación un tipo de tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, pelo gris alborotado, unos pequeños lentes negros, tenía finos ojos cafés, llevaba puesto una bufanda de color verde oscuro con un pequeño emblema morado en forma de cruz en ella, también vestía con un traje negro desabotonado sobre un chaleco negro, y con una camiseta verde debajo, pantalón largo de color verde oscuro y unos zapatos negros, eran su vestimenta.

—Me sorprendes, chica—comento el sujeto, que llevaba una taza de té—Derrotaste a varios grimm, tiene mucha experiencia, para ser una joven de pueblo

—Ejercito—le contesto Zafiro, observando al sujeto.

—SI, ya veo—comento el sujeto mostrando a Zafiro, su máscara—Veo que el ejercicio de un guerrero cylbano, es matar a los grimm

Zafiro, se sorprendió al ver que había descubierto su orígenes.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu gente—comento el sujeto

—Lamentablemente, conociste a todo los cylbanos—contesto Zafiro, un poco cabizbaja y agrego—Soy la última de los cylbans.

—Ya veo, es una lástima, me gustaría haber entablado relación con tu gente—dijo el hombre y se presentó—Soy Ozpin, profesor y director de la academia Beacon, mucho gusto

Zafiro, observo a Ozpin, lo encontró un poco raro, pero se veía algo confiable.

—Soy Zafiro Morningstar—se presentó la morena

— ¿Te gustaría, ser cazadora?—le pregunto Ozpin a Zafiro—Tu habilidades, son muy buenas y además puede proteger a la gentes

Zafiro, miro a Ozpin, con sorpresa, había escuchado de su gente y de su maestro, sobre los cazadores, mucha de su gente, no le tenían mucha estima a los cazadores, pero Myddin, decía que los cazadores, son muy importante y mucho más fuerte que los guerreros de cylbans.

—Te dejo para que lo pienses—dijo Ozpin, que se fue de la pieza junto con la mujer rubia—el plazo es hasta mañana al mediodía.

Era de madrugada, la joven Zafiro, había vuelto al lugar donde estaban las tumbas de su gente, ese era el lugar donde ella pensaba. Ya los guerreros cylbans, había prácticamente desaparecido junto con su gente, ella era la última, había decidido tener una vida sencilla, pero aunque pareciese que vivía con felicidad, no estaba acostumbrada a esa vida, además debía mucho a su gente y al pueblo que la ha acogido.

—Qué crees, maestro, ¿debo volverme cazadora, para evitar que la masacre vuelva a suceder?—pregunto Zafiro a la tumba de su maestro.

El viento, respondió con silencio.

—cierto, es momento de elegir mi camino—dijo Zafiro, que se puso la gabardina de su maestro y se tapó la mitad de su cara con la bufanda de su amigo y se cortó su cola de caballo y lo dejo en el suelo —Entonces, volvámonos cazadores.

Una nave, estaba surcando los cielos con dirección a la academia de Beacon, Zafiro, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, observando a los pasajero de la nave, se fijó en dos chicas que conversaban, una de ella tenía su pelo entre negro y pelirrojo, vestida con una caperuza roja y un vestido negro, con ciertos toques rojos, la otra tenía el pelo rubio largo, por la conversación, Zafiro, intuyo que ambas eran hermanas.

Notas del autor:

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte, tuve que hacerlo más largo de lo que tenía presupuestado y acortar algunas escenas, para poder hacer que en este capítulo Zafiro, subiese a la nave, que la llevaría a Baecon y incluir a Zafiro en la historia de la serie, como ven aparecieron algunos personaje de la serie RWBY, próximo capítulo aparecerán más, para lo que extrañen a los verdaderos protagonistas de la serie.


	3. La academia Beacon

Nota del autor: Nuevos personajes, con nombres rebuscados

La academia Beacon.

Zafiro, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y pensaba en la niñez, cuando ella y su amigo Geo, jugaban cosas de infantes, o se peleaban por tonterías o discutían por cosas triviales, también, su mente se remontó a los tiempo en que la joven fue una guerrera de su pueblo y que junto a Geo, eliminaban a los grimm, su recuerdo estaba en esos tiempos, hasta que una voz la hizo volver a su tiempo.

—Si te quedas hay, te va helar tu trasero—dijo una voz de un joven.

Zafiro, abrió sus ojos y vio a un joven de tez blanca, ojos de color rojo carmesí, pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello y tapaba sus orejas, una camisa azul de manga largas, un chaleco, sin manga de color verde, sin cierre, abierto y con múltiples bolsillo, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatillas grises con verdes, un guante en la mano izquierda de color rojo que le cubría la mano y tres dedos antes del pulgar, además llevaba en su espalda una gran lanza media roja y media azul.

—Es el mejor lugar de la nave—le contesto Zafiro al chico

—Bueno lo que tú digas—le comento el ojos carmesís y agrego, sentándose en suelo junto con Zafiro—Buenas, me llamo Escarlato Vali Rammahs, pero para acortar me llaman Scar

—Zafiro Mornigstar, me llaman Zeta—se presentó la joven y comento con una sonrisa— No te vez como alguien que deba llevar ese sobrenombre

Escarlato, se rio del comentario de la joven morena

—Si bueno, nadie elige su sobrenombres—le contesto Escarlato a Zafiro y agrego— Disculpa, creo que te moleste en unos de tu pensamiento, veras como viajo solo es bueno hablar con alguien, intente entablar conversación con un chico rubio, pero creo que estaba algo enfermo, así que te vi a ti sola y quise hablar contigo.

—Bueno, no es tan malo hablar con alguien—comento Zafiro y pregunto— ¿Veo que tienes una lanza, bien grande?

—Sí, es un arma muy genial—le contesto Escarlato a Zafiro

Zafiro, afirmo con su cabeza y luego desenfundo sus espadas cortas y se la mostro a Escarlato.

—Interesantes armas—le comento Escarlato a Zafiro al ver las espadas de la chica y agrego— ¿Son clásica, cierto?

—Digamos que un clásico, actualizado—le contesto Zafiro a Escarlato.

—Oye, Zafiro, está dando noticias, vamos a ver lo que ha ocurrido—le dijo Escarlato a Zafiro.

Zafiro, observo como Escarlato, se levantó. La joven morena, acompaño a Escalato a ver las noticias, que daban en la pantalla.

La primera noticias, hablaba sobre un robo dirigido por un criminal llamado Roman Torchwick, que la policía aún no había podido atrapar, la otra noticia presentada por la conductora del programa era sobre la interrupción de una manifestación realizada por los faunus, que protestaba por sus derechos civiles y como esta se volvió violenta, cuando fue interrumpida por un grupo de faunus radicales, llamado colmillo blanco, luego la trasmisión de las noticias, fue interrumpida por la bienvenida que daba por la profesora Glynda a la academia Baecon.

—Hola y bienvenido a Beacon—Saludo la profesora Glynda.

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto una joven rubia que estaba al lado de Escarlato

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, cuando la profesora se presentó como Glynda Goodwitch, para luego dar un discurso de bienvenida.

—Oye, Zafiro, ven a ver la vista—comento Escarlato, que se había puesto frente a una de las ventanas

Zafiro, fue a ver la vista y le impresiono, jamás en su vida había visto una ciudad desde una nave, se sorprendió por impresionante que era la ciudad.

—Veo, por tu impresión que jamás había visto esto—le comento Escarlato a Zafiro

—Bueno, he vivido en un pueblo y en un bosque, es la primera vez que salgo de esos lugares— contesto Zafiro a Escarlarto.

—Bueno entonces bienvenida a la ciudad—le comento Escarlato, con una sonrisa a Zafiro

Zafiro, miro a Escarlato, el comentario le pareció gracioso, de alguna forma la personalidad del joven Escarlato, era muy parecida a la del amigo de Zafiro, Geo.

Un chico, rubio no pudo aguantar, le dio vértigo y asqueadas, así que fue corriendo buscar un lugar donde poder vomitar, en el proceso vomito un poco en el zapato de la chica rubia.

—Eso es algo asqueroso—comento Zafiro, desviando su vista de la escena.

Después de un largo rato, por fin la nave llego a su destino, a la academia Beacon, cuando el vehículo aéreo, aterrizo, el trasporte, abrió sus puertas y los chicos que iban abordos, salieron hacía el exterior, el chico vómito, corrió hacía un basurero y metió su cabeza, para deshacerse de su comida. La joven Zafiro, agradecía el aire fresco, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, luego de botar el aire, abrió sus ojos y observo el edificio de la academia, la chica se sorprendió, la estructura era majestuosa y grande, se veía una distinción en aquel edificio.

—Este lugar se ve genial—dijo Escarlato, que se encontraba al lado de la morena.

—Ni que lo digas—le respondió Zafiro al joven y agrego—Bueno, creo que debemos ir hacía el auditorio.

—Claro—le contesto Escarlato y agrego—Sigamos a los demás.

Escarlato y Zafiro, empezaron a caminar hacía la academia, mientras iban hacía la estructura, observaron como una chica estornudaba por causa del polvo del dust, y provocaba una explosión, que hizo que otra joven de vestido blanco, estuviese cubierta de ceniza, esta escena a Zafiro y a Escarlato, le pareció graciosa, y se rieron en forma disimulada.

—Vaya escena—comento Escarlato y agrego mirando a Zafiro—Zeta, vamos, si no perderemos el camino.

—claro, Geo…dijo Scar—le contesto Zafiro, un poco nerviosa y pensó—Rayos, son tan parecidos en su personalidad, que a veces me olvido que él no es Geo.

Después de caminar un poco los chicos, pudieron encontrar el auditorio, así que entraron y se pusieron al lado de la chica rubia de carácter fuerte.

—Buenas—saludo la joven rubia, con una sonrisa a ver a los chicos—Soy Yang y ¿ustedes?

—Yo soy Escarlato Vali—se presentó el joven de pelo rojo

—Soy Zafiro Mornigstar—Se presentó la morena.

Yang, observo a los chicos, los nombres de los recién conocidos eran algo extraño para ella. Una joven de vestimenta negra y caperuza roja, entro a la sala junto con el chico vómito, la rubia al percatarse de la chica, llamo a la joven para que se juntara con ella, la pelo negro y rojo, se separó del rubio y se acercó a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día, hermana?

— ¿Quiere decir desde que me abandonaste y explote?—pregunto la chica de pelo negro y rojo, con una cara de molesta a Yang

—Rayos, ¿ya colapsaste?—pregunto la rubia a su hermana

Zafiro y Escarlato, vieron y escucharon, como la morena, empezaba a relatar con enfado, la escena en donde ella literalmente exploto, luego observaron como la otra implicada en el accidente de la explosión se acercaba de manera lenta por atrás de la chica de la caperuza, la morena y Escarlato, se alejaron de las chica, para no ser implicado en la discusión.

—Vaya, que extrañas chicas—comento Escarlato

—Veo, que las jóvenes de la ciudad, difieren mucho a los del pueblo—suspiro Zafiro y pensó—Y de los nómadas.

Cuando los dos chicos, se ubicaron en un poco apartado de las chicas, se toparon, con dos jóvenes más, uno era un tipo de tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, pelo verde claro, el cual era largo y tenía amarrado con una cinta blanca y una gran cola verde le salía de su parte trasera, ojos verdes claros, vestido con un pantalón azul, zapatillas azules, una camisa verde oscura, y una chaqueta azul, llevaba puesto un gorro negro, el cual tenía cocido un parche amarillo que tenía una doble T, de múltiples colores, además llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol de variados colores, y la otra persona que estaba al lado del chico, era una chica, un poco más baja que Zafiro, tez blanca, pelo color café claro con un corte, que le llegaba hasta el cuello y la mitad de las orejas, ojos color almendra, vestida con un pantalón blanco, que le parecía quedar muy grande, un cinturón para afirmar los pantalones, una camisa blanca de manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatillas, guantes negros y llevaba puesto una gorra de color azul oscuro .

—Vaya si son ustedes, Tornasol y Almendra —saludo el chico a las dos personas

—No esperaba, verte en esta academia, Scar—saludo el chico que tenía el nombre de Tornasol y agrego—acuérdate que me debes, llamar doble T

—He y ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?—Pregunto la joven de pelo café claro.

Zafiro, se presentó a los chicos, los cuales le saludaron y se presentaron, así supo Zafiro, que el joven se llamaba Tornasol Terracota y era un faunust, que tenía parte de un camaleón y la chica se llamaba Almendra Magenta y que estos chicos, iban a la misma escuela junto con Escarlato.

— ¿Así, que ustedes se conocieron en la nave?—Almendra que con su hombro golpeo con suavidad el costado de Escarlato—Oye, que rápido te hiciste con una novia, ¿he?

—Espera, no es mi novia—exclamo Escarlato y agrego—Es una amiga, que conocí en la nave.

—Bueno, sea novia o no, no importa—dijo Tornasol y agrego—Bienvenida a nuestro grupo.

Zafiro, agradeció la bienvenida de Tornasol.

—Intentare…ser breve—dijo la voz de Ozpin, que se acercó al micrófono.

Ozpin, empezó con su discurso.


	4. La cueva de los sueño La iniciación

La caverna de los sueños/ La iniciación.

Ozpin, estaba dando su discurso para los ingresados que entraron a la academia Beacon, mientras el discurso progresaba, los ingresados, escuchaban a Ozpin, mientras hablaba sobre lo que esperaba los estudiantes de la academia y las habilidades que iban adquirir durante sus años de estancia, después del pequeño pero interesante discurso de Ozpin, este se marchó, la señorita Goodwitch, tomo el lugar de Ozpin en el micrófono e indico a los estudiantes que se debían juntar en el salón esta noche, que mañana comenzaba la iniciación y que estuviesen listo.

— ¿No cree que el director, se veía como si estuviese fuera de este sitio?—pregunto Dobl los chicos—Como si algo le preocupase

—No sé, tal vez simplemente algo lo tiene estresado—comento Almendra y agrego—El trabajo de un director, es estresante, creo yo.

Mientras los tres chicos hablaban, la morena, miraba la cantidad de personas que había en esa sala, pero no era la cantidad de gente lo que le había llamado la atención a la joven, era más bien porque la ex guerrera, había visto a alguien de su pasado.

—Geo—pensó la ex nómada.

Iba a ir donde había visto a la figura, pero se detuvo y suspiro.

—No es el momento para hablar con espíritus del pasado—pensó la ex nómada.

Ya era de noche y los nuevos estaban en un salón dormitorio, para poder descansar y estar preparado para la iniciación, algunos alumnos ya estaban durmiendo, otros se estaban preparando y había algunos que ya tenía puesto su ropas de dormir y estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que le diese el sueño. Zafiro, se encontraba preparada para dormir, vestida con un pantalón blanco corto y una camisa sin manga celeste, la ex nómada, estaba sentada con una sábana y un libro que servía como apoyo para que la chica pudiese escribir una carta, que iba dirigida hacía la familia que le había cuidado antes de que decidiese volverse cazadora.

— ¿A quién escribes?—Almendra, se acercó a Zafiro y se sentó junto a la morena— ¿A tu novio?

Almendra, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

—No, le estoy escribiendo a digamos…mi familia—Zafiro, miro a Almendra, siguió escribiendo algunas palabras, pero se dio cuenta que su lápiz, no tenía tinta y miro a Almendra— ¿Disculpa, tiene un lápiz que me puedas prestar?

—No lo siento—Almendra, le respondió de forma negativa a la petición de la morena y pregunto Almendra a Zafiro—¿Pero tienes otro lápiz, cierto?

La morena, dio un suspiro y agacho su cabeza frustrada.

—Si tengo otro lápiz, pero es de diferente color y no me gusta utilizar dos colores distintos en una carta—Zafiro, estaba frustrada y agrego—Rayos, debí compra otro lápiz de este mismo color.

—Si quiere te puedo prestar este lápiz—la chica de caperuza, había escuchado la conversación de la morena y le ofreció un lápiz de color negro y con una sonrisa agrego—Sé lo difícil que es escribir una carta.

Zafiro, vio a la chica de la caperuza y agradeciendo el gesto de la chica, tomo el lápiz.

—Gracias, cuando termine esta carta te lo devolveré…—le agradeció la morena a la chica.

—Mi nombre es Ruby—se presentó la chica de la caperuza y agrego— Si quieres puede quedarte el lápiz, yo tengo otro del mismo color.

Ruby, sonrió a Zafiro y se alejó un poco.

La visión de una caverna, se extendió ante sus ojos, camino por la caverna y atravesó una puerta hecha con dos columnas blancas, las cuales tenía unas enredaderas colgando, después de caminar algunos metros, se encontró frente a un gran pozo hecho de madera y agua cristalina que se reflejaba en un techo de vidrio.

—Bienvenida—se escuchó una voz alegre y masculina.

—Estoy aquí, Geo—Zafiro, se dio cuenta que al frente de ella se encontraba alguien conocido para ella y corrió para abrazar a su amigo.

Zafiro y Geo, se abrazaron, el chico levanto a su amiga y luego la bajo.

—Sabía que eras tú, el que estaba caminando en el discurso—Zafiro, le sonrío a Geo y se dio cuenta que su amigo, tenía un manto negro, una parte de su cara la tenía blanca con un ojo rojo y una gran garra en su brazo izquierdo—¿Geo, eso son parte de grimm.

—Si—afirmo el chico y agrego suspirando—cuando uno muere siendo grimm, una pequeña parte de su cuerpo se funde con el grimm, disculpa por recibirte así.

—No importa eso—Zafiro sonrío a su amigo y agrego—Solo me importaba verte, aunque sea en este mundo de los sueños.

Geo, sacudió el cabello de su amiga.

—Yo te pido disculpa, por todo lo que te sucedió, tu trasformación fue mi culpa, si ese momento no hubiese sugerido luchar solo contra esos grimm, tu muerte y la destrucción de nuestro pueblo no hubiese sido destruido—Zafiro, se disculpó con Geo.

—amiga, acuérdate lo que dijo el maestro, no fue culpa de nadie—Geo, miro a Zafiro y agrego—En estos momento no importa, solo importa el camino que emprendiste, va hacer duro, pero sé que lo superara, eres fuerte, como tu padre y tu madre, así da lo mejor de ti.

—Gracias, como siempre eres muy amable, amigo—Zafiro, volvió a abrazar a su amigo, sabía que ese momento no sería eterno y que pronto debería despertar—Geo, me gustaría que este momento fuese eterno.

Geo, correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, ambos chicos soltaron lágrimas, porque debía separarse en ese momento y ambos debían volver a sus respectivos estados, uno al mundo físico y el otro al espiritual.

—Ahora debemos despedirnos, pero nos volveremos a ver en otro sueño—Geo, dejo de abrazar a su amiga y agrego—Ahora es momento para que te despierte.

Zafiro, miro como el lugar se desvanecía junto con su amigo, aunque sabía que se volvería ver en otro sueño, ella quería estar más tiempo con Geo, corrió hacía el extendiendo su mano derecha, para tratar de alcanzar al chico, pero la visión desapareció por completo de su vista.

—Geo—grito Zafiro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era de mañana y los aspirantes, se estaba preparando para la iniciación. Zafiro, estaba en su casillero recogiendo su arma.

—Oye, vi que llorabas mientras dormías—doble T.T, se acercó a la morena— Tuviste un mal sueño.

—Nos preocupaste cuando susurrabas, "Geo, no te vayas"—Almendra se unió a Doble T. T

Las mejillas, de Zafiro, se pusieron roja y se tapó su cara con la puerta del casillero.

—No fue una pesadilla, más bien fue un dulce sueño y es difícil de explicar—Zafiro, contesto a los chicos.

— ¿Quién es Geo?, ¿algún antiguo amor?—Escarlato, estaba curioso por el nombre de Geo.

—Geo, fue un antiguo amigo, que perdí hace tiempo—suspiro Zafiro y agrego—Por favor, no más pregunta que me estoy molestando.

Los chicos, dejaron de preguntar sobre el sueño a Zafiro, pero aún tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que era el sueño que tuvo la morena.

Los aspirantes a cazadores, estaban reunidos en un precipicio con pastos verde, cada uno de los cazadores estaban sobre una extraña piedra cuadrada, el profesor y director de Beacon, Ozpin, estaba dando las instrucciones, al lado del pelo blanco estaba su ayudante, Glynda Goodwitch.

—Alguna pregunta—concluyo las instrucciones Ozpin.

—S…si yo tengo una—se escuchó la voz de un rubio

—bien—Ozpin, no atendió a lo que dijo el rubio.

Las piedras cuadradas y planas, se volvieron catapulta que iban lanzando a los aspirantes a cazadores.

— ¿Nos darán paracaídas o algo, para aterrizar?—pregunto el rubio.

—No, ustedes deben usar su estrategia de aterrizaje—Ozpin, le contesto con una cara y tono serio.

Doble T.T, que estaba al lado de Almendra, sonrío a sus amigos, antes de ser lanzado, después Almendra, fue lanzada hacía el bosque.

—Zafiro, nos vemos en el bosque—Escarlato, fue lanzado por la catapulta.

Zafiro, sonrío al ver a Escarlato ser lanzado y se puso en posición para ser lanzada.

—Si nos vemos en el bosque—pensó la morena

La morena ex nómade, fue lanzada hacía el bosque.

Después de que la caperuza, fuese lanzada, era turno del rubio, que aún seguía nervioso y asustado por la iniciación.

—Pero…—El rubio, trato de hablar, pero fue lanzado hacía el bosque y grito.


	5. Al fin las ruinas

Al fin las ruinas

Los jóvenes aspirantes a cazadores, fueron catapultados hacía el bosque, cada uno de los nuevos estudiantes, aterrizaron con gran estilo, algunos utilizando sus armas, otros utilizaron sus habilidades genéticas, y otros con simple suerte. La joven Zafiro, lanzo una de sus espadas cortas que se clavaron a la rama gruesa de un gran árbol y afirmándose de la cadenas con ambas manos y se columpió, alcanzó otra rama gruesa y se paró en ese lugar, con un movimiento fuerte de mano saco su espada corta y la guardo, miro hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba a una altura un considerable del suelo, y con cuidado bajo del árbol.

Al llegar al suelo, la morena, se sacudió su ropa, se sacudió sus ropas para sacarse el polvo que la prenda había acumulado, al terminar de sacudirse su ropa, la joven cerro sus ojos, sintió el viento en su cara y empezó un rezo ceremonial.

—Pido a mis ancestros, a mis padres, a mis amigos a los miembros de mi tribu, que me den fuerza para esta prueba, señores de la naturaleza, denme su fuerza para esta gran contienda—La chica morena, abrió sus ojos, ya con más tranquilidad.

—hazte a un lado—se escuchó la voz de Escarlato.

La morena, observo que Escarlato, bajaba utilizando su lanza como apoyo en sus pies, algunos metros antes de llegar al suelo, el joven, dio un salto y utilizando su pie izquierdo se empujó hacia atrás. El joven Escarlato, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y dando una voltereta hacía atrás aterrizo en el suelo, mientras que la lanza se clavó en el suelo, frente a la joven de piel morena, que había retrocedido para no ser dañada por la lanza.

—O vaya, parece que ambos estaremos junto en esto—Escarlato, se acercó a su lanza y la desclavo— ¿Por cierto, que estaba diciendo cuando tenía los ojos cerrados?

—Es un rezó, para la buena suerte—La morena, le contesto la pregunta a su compañero de equipo y agrego, adelantándose a su joven acompañante—Vamos, si nos quedamos aquí, no pasara nada de nada.

—Tú manda—Escarlato, le empezó a seguir.

Mientras tantos, los amigos de Escarlatos, habían ya aterrizado en el bosque. Doble TT, aterrizó como una lagartija que saltaba de un árbol a otro y se afirmó con sus manos cuerpo al árbol y bajo.

—Lo bueno de ser un fauno, es que tengo habilidades animales—Doble TT, sonrío.

—Cuidado—se escuchó gritar ha Almendra.

Almendra, estaba bajando utilizando un escudo plateado, con unos huecos que tenía unos cristales de dust, como si fuese una tabla de surf, cuando aterrizo al suelo, dio un pequeño salto, tomo el escudo y se lo puso en la espalda.

—Vamos, amiga, debemos encontrar esas reliquias—sonrío Doble TT.

Ambos chicos, empezaron a caminar.

Zafiro, que estaba caminando junto con Escarlato. La chica morena, analizaba el bosque, en cierta manera le recordaba el último lugar donde se instaló su pueblo, aunque mientras más lo pensaba algo le incomodaba.

—Scar, escondámonos en esos arbusto, siento que hay problema cerca—Zafiro, tomo el brazo de su compañero y salto hacía unos arbustos.

— ¿Qué…?—Scar, estaba algo sorprendido por la acción de la morena.

—shhhh, siento un grim, acercándose—Zafiro, callo a su compañero

Entonces, frente de ellos se presentó un grim, que caminaba de forma lenta, luego de unos cuantos minutos, la criatura estaba a algunos metros lejos de los chicos. Scar, saco su lanza y la convirtió en un arco con huecos en la mira de la flecha que contenían dust, la morena, observo a su compañero y afirmo con su cabeza.

Scar, se levantó y apunto con su arco hacía el cuello del grim, en ese momento apareció en el arma una flecha, creada por dust de color azul claro.

—Un poco más—Scar, cerro un ojo para tener mejor visión de su objetivo—ahora.

Escarlato, disparo la flecha que salió volando y se clavó en el cuello de la criatura. Scar, se volvió a e esconder, en caso que su ataque hubiese fallado, pero no era necesario, ya que la criatura, cayó al suelo y desapareció.

—Ese ataque fue muy bueno—La morena, felicito al chico.

—Gracias—agradeció Scar al cumplido de Zafiro y pregunto— ¿Pero cómo, supiste que se acercaba un grim?

—Fue simple suerte—Zafiro, observo a su compañero y luego al cielo—El día será soleado.

Mientras tanto, Tornasol y Almendra, había encontrado a un grupo de grims, los chicos habían sacado sus armas, la joven de pelo color café y claro, utilizaba una espada color azul claro de dos mano y más grande que hecha, la cual había invocado por medio de los dusts, que tenía en los huecos de su escudo, el joven de pelo verde y claro, utilizaba dos disco plateados que tenía en cada una de sus muñecas, estas dos armas, funcionaba como dos cuchillas filosas, que dependiendo de la fuerza que ejercía su dueño contra su objetivo, podía ser mucho daño a la primera o pequeños daños por varios golpes que su dueño daba a su enemigo.

—Ja, estos grims son tan débiles—Tornasol, utilizo sus armas para cortar la cabeza de unos de los grims

—No te burles del enemigo—Almendra, atravesó a un grim con su espada y observo a su compañero y agrego—Aun hay muchos de estos grims

—Ya lo sé, pero son débiles—el joven fauno, le contesto a su amiga.

Los dos continuaron, venciendo a los grims que venían hacía ellos, hasta que hubo un momento, en que ambos habían terminado con los pequeños grims.

—No fue tan difícil—Tornasol, guardo sus discos.

—Pensaba, que veríamos algo más grande— La chica de pelo café claro, hizo que su arma se desvaneciera y respiro con algo de decepción.

En ese instante, se escuchó un grito que parecía ser de una chica, luego ambos chicos observaron que un joven literalmente volaba por los aires y una chica de armadura y de pelirroja, siendo perseguida por un grims escorpión.

—Almendra, hablaste demasiado—Tornasol, estaba sorprendido y algo asustado al ver a esa criatura y agrego—Yo voto por que corramos por el lado izquierdo

—Yo igual—la joven Almendra, levanto su mano.

Ambos chico, evadieron a la criatura, corriendo de hecha, mientras dejaba pasar a la muchacha pelirroja, pero esto provoco que ambos, se topase con un grimms, de un gran tamaño, era un Boarbatusks, un jabalí gigante, el cual observaba a los jovenes, con algo de confusión y furia. Los chicos, vieron los peligrosos que pudiese ser ese grimms serpiente y con mucho cuidado, trataron de alejarse de la criatura, pero el ser, se dio cuenta de su presencia y fue a atacarlos, viendo que no podían hacer nada contra esa criatura, los jóvenes, corrieron de ella.

Zafiro, que caminaba delante de Escarlato, paro un momento y observo los arbustos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Escarlato, se acercó a la chica.

—No sé si correr o luchar, ciento que viene un grimms, fuerte—Zafiro, se puso su máscara y agrego observando a su compañero— Y vienes detrás de tu amigos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—Scar, estaba algo confundido

En ese instante, se escucharon varios pasos que venían rápidos, eso hizo llamar la atención a Escarlato, que observo a la dirección que se escuchaba ese ruido y visualizo a sus amigos correr hacía ellos y luego miro que detrás de los dos jóvenes, se encontraba el Boarbatusks gigante.

—Creo, que elegiría la opción uno—dijo el joven Escarlato a su compañera.

—Sí, es mucho mejor— Zafiro, empezó a correr junto con Escarlato.

Unos segundos después ambos chicos, fueron alcanzados por Tornasol y Almendra.

—buen día amigos—Tornasol, se puso al lado de Escarlato y agrego—Bonito día para hacer ejercicio.

—No sé si es buen momento, para bromas sin sentidos—Zafiro, le dijo a Tornasol.

—Él siempre es así—Almendra, le dijo a Zafiro.

El jabalí, persiguió a los chicos, hasta que llegaron al final del espeso bosque y al principio de una llanura, hay estaban reunido el grupo de aspirantes que los chicos habían visto.

—Ya me canse—Escarlato, de nuevo convirtió su lanza en un arco, se adelantó al grupo y invoco una flecha de hielo, el joven disparo la fecha, esta surco los cielo y dio con su objetivo, más bien con una de sus patas, esto detuvo momentáneamente al grimm—Con esto bastara, por ahora

—Fue buena idea—Tornasol, corrio hacía su amigo, le dio los cinco y se fue directo a las ruinas, paso a los chicos que estaba parado observando y comentado lo que estaba sucediendo y cogió una pieza de ajedrez—Todo por una pieza.

Zafiro y los demás llegaron después, después de unos segundo de recuperar el aliento, recogieron sus pieza de ajedrez.

—Me encanta tu masca—le comento Yang a Zafiro.

—gracias, la utilizo en los momento de lucha—le agradeció la joven morena a Yang—Aunque, no deberíamos irnos ya.

En ese momento, salió corriendo de la espesura del bosque, la chica pelirroja que llevaba puesta una armadura.

—Jaune—grito la joven pelirroja.

—Pyrrha—se escuchó desde un árbol y luego— ¿Ruby?

Del árbol, salto la chica de la capucha y capa.

—Ruby—dijo Yang al ver caer y rodar a la chica.

—Yang—la caperuza, miro a su hermana.

Ambas estaban a punto de darse la mano, cuando fueron interrumpidas por una joven de pelo anaranjado y vestimenta entre rosadas y blanca.

—Nora—exclamo la joven de vestimenta blanca y rosada, con felicidad


	6. El comienzo de una épica batalla

El comienzo de una batalla épica.

Después de que Nora, se presentase, la joven Pyrrha, siguió corriendo del Deathstalker, todos estos eventos juntos hicieron que la chica rubia, explotase, esto se notó en su pelo, que se levantó y en unas pequeñas chispas que salieron alrededor de ella.

—No puedo soportarlo más—la chica rubia, exclamó furiosa— ¿Podemos calmarnos por unos segundos, antes que vuelva a suceder otra cosa loca?

Por un instante, el joven Terracota, pensó que podía utilizar las llamas de enfado de la joven, para asar unos malvaviscos.

En ese periodo de tiempo, se unió al grupo el joven que acompañaba a la joven de pelo anaranjado, un chico de tez blanca, pelo negro corto, pantalones grises y hacía arriba una vestimenta que parecía ser oriental.

—He, Yang—la joven Ruby, toco el hombro de su hermana, para llamar su atención y apunto hacía arriba.

Los chicos, observaron que arriba suyo, volando sobre el grupo se encontraba un grimms pájaro gigante, el cual tenía colgando en una pata a la joven de tez blanca y que vestía con una lujosa vestimenta blanca como la nieve.

— ¿Qué rayos hace esa chica, colgada en ese pájaro?—Zafiro, estaba un poco sorprendida al ver ese suceso.

— ¿Cómo me pudiste dejar?—La chica de pelo blanco, grito desde su ubicación

—Te dije que saltase—Ruby, le respondió desde abajo.

La joven de pelo negro y un lazo del mismo color, observo hacía arriba y miro lo que estaba sucediendo con el pájaro y la joven de pelo blanco.

—Se va a caer—la chica de pelo negro, comento a los presentes.

—Ella estará bien— Ruby, le contesto a la pelo negro.

—No lo sé, una caída desde esa altura, debe doler mucho—la joven Almendra, dio su opinión y agrego—Creo que sería mejor, dejarla hay, para que no se caiga.

Doble T.T, que estaba al lado de su amiga, estuvo recuerdo con el comentario de su amiga, afirmando con su cabeza.

—Ella se caerá—el chico de pelo negro y vestimenta orientales, comento.

Y como se había predicho, la joven de pelo blanco, se soltó del pájaro y empezó a caer hacía el suelo, cuando estaba cerca de caer hacía la tierra, el joven de pelo rubio, Jaune, dio un salto impulsándose desde el árbol y tomo a la pelo blanco, antes de que esta cayese al suelo.

— ¿Solo cayendo, ángel?—Jaune, pregunto como si hubiese anotado un punto con la pelo blanco, pero el chico rubio, no había calculado la caída y cuando se dio cuenta que estaban a puntos de caerse, se abrazaron fuerte de la joven y cayo junto con ella,

El rubio, cayó primero al suelo, siendo un colchón para la joven de vestimenta elegante, que cayó sentada en su espalda.

—Mi héroe—la joven de pelo blanco, dijo sarcásticamente.

—Mi espalda—Jaune, sintió todo el peso de la caída de su rescatada.

Mientras todos estos eventos sucedían, la joven Pyrrha, siguió huyendo del escorpión grimms, hasta que por alguna razón la joven, dio un salto y cayo arrastrándose frente al grupo.

—Genial, todo el grupo está aquí, ahorra todos podemos morir juntos—Yang, comento con algo de humor.

—No sí, yo puedo evitarlo—Ruby, observo a su hermana y corrió hacía el escorpión.

—Ruby, espera—Yang, exclamo con preocupación al ver como su hermana corría hacía ese grimms.

La joven Zafiro, observo como la chica Ruby, corrió hacía la criatura y utilizando el disparo de su hoz, se impulsó para luchar contra el grimms, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por el brazo de su oponente, haciendo que la chica, rebotase y cayese al suelo.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien— Ruby, se levantó con dificultad y observo que el grim, se estaba acercando hacía ella

Ruby, observo de nuevo a su oponente, le disparo y huyo, mientras guardaba su guardaba su guadaña. Yang, viendo que su hermana menor, estaba en peligro, corrió para poder ayudarla, el pájaro grimm, que estaba volando arriba de los chicos, disparo sus plumas, las cuales fueron esquivadas por la joven Ruby.

—Hermana—Yang, corrió, para tratar de ayudar a Ruby.

Pero unas de las plumas que fueron lanzadas por el grimms pájaro, se clavó en la capa de la joven caperuza y algunas cuantas encerraron el paso de la joven rubia.

—Ruby—exclamo Yang, entre preocupada y asustadas.

Zafiro, al ver la escena de las hermanas, abrió un recuerdo que no se acordaba que tenía, sobre ella y su familia.

Era una noche de luna llena, el manto de la noche dominaba el cielo, un viento suave recorría un bosque del reino de Valve y se veía unas personas, con antorchas, caminando por el lugar, estas gentes eran los cylbanos, los cuales estaban emigrando a otro sitio, el grupo, andaba a caballos.

—Hermana, ¿cuándo llegaran nuestros padres?—pregunto una niña de 6 años a una joven de unos 14 años.

—Llegara pronto—la hermana, le sonrío a su la pequeña.

—Encontramos, cuerpos de patrulleros—se escuchó una voz.

La mayor de la hermana, al escuchar lo de los cuerpos de los patrulleros, tuvo un mal presentimiento, había pasado algo malo a sus padres, lo sabía, pero no quería asustar a su hermana, lo malo es que su hermana lo supo, cuando paso cerca de las camillas en donde habían puesto los cuerpos, al ver a sus padres mutilados, la expresión de la niña se volvió desesperación al ver los cuerpos de sus padres.

— Papa y mama—la niña, se bajó de su caballo y corrió hacía las camillas, pero fue detenida por su hermana—hermana, papa y mama, esta…esta.

—Ya lo sé, hermanita—la hermana mayor, abrazo a la niña y agrego—Zafiro.

Zafiro, volvió a la realidad al ver como Ruby, era salvada por la chica de pelo blanco, había congelado el aguijón del grimm, que casi había matado a la caperuza.

La joven de pelo blanco, se retiró después de regañar a Ruby y disculparse por su comportamiento, un poco difícil.

Yang,s e acercó a su hermana, más aliviada de que ella aun estuviese viva, y la abrazo.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien—la rubia, le dijo a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué, esta escena me abrió un recuerdo olvidado?—Zafiro, se preguntó para sí misma y luego observo hacía arriba, aún estaba ese pájaro grimm, volando sobre el grupo, esperando su oportunidad para atacarlos—Tendremos una gran batalla.

Los presente, empezaron a planear como sobrevivir a esas dos bestias, y decidieron recoger los artefactos, correr y sobrevivir.

Ruby y Jaune, tomaron sus respectivas piezas de ajedrez, se observaron con una sonrisa,

El hielo que tenía el escorpión, se estaba rompiendo y un furioso jabalí grimm, había salido del follaje del bosque.

—Chicos, es hora de irnos—el joven de pelo negro y vestido oriental, le hablo a los presentes.

—Vamos—la joven Ruby, ordeno a los jóvenes.

Los chicos, siguieron a la joven caperuza, menos Yang, que quedo viendo con orgullo a su hermana menor, eso hizo que la joven de pelo negro, parase y se acercase a la rubia.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto la pelo negro a la rubia.

Yang, observo como Ruby, se paraba en una roca y observaba su entorno, como toda una líder

—Nada—Yang, le contesto pregunta la joven de pelo negro.

Zafiro, que había notado que las chicas, pararon, se quedó observando con curiosidad a algunos metros a las jóvenes, luego a darse cuenta que estaba reanudando su marcha, hizo lo mismo.

Los chicos, corrieron por unas ruinas de piedras. La joven Zafiro, que estaba acompañada por Escarlato, Terracota y la joven Almendra, observaron que el jabalí, le estaba persiguiendo.

—Chicos, creo que sería bueno que nosotros cubriésemos la reataguardia—Zafiro, le sugirió a sus acompañantes.

—seguro, tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ese jamón—Almendra, bromeo con la situación.

—Yo también, tengo cuenta con ese tocino— Doble T.T, estuvo de acuerdo con Zafiro.

Zafiro, paro junto con sus compañeros y se prepararon para la lucha contra esa criatura. La joven Cylbana, se arrodillo en el suelo, tomo una de su espada y la clavo en el suelo.

—Señores de la naturaleza—empezó a rezar la joven Zafiro—hermana, padre, madre, Geo, maestro Myddin, grandes guerreros de los cylban, mi gente, apoyadme en esta batalla contra estos seres que viene de la eras primordiales y oscuras, si es que muero, que mi alma vaya donde están ustedes, grandes guerreros, que mi espada protejan a mis seres queridos.

Escarlato, observo la curiosa forma de rezar de la joven Zafiro, pero más curiosidad le dio, cuando la joven había mencionado "cylban".

— ¿Qué significa Cylban?—se permitió preguntar el joven Scar y agrego—Le preguntare a Zafiro, cuando todo esto termine.

Los chicos, prepararon sus armas para la lucha. La joven Zafiro, desclavo su espada y se paró, saco su otra espada y al igual que sus compañeros, se preparó para la lucha


	7. ZETA

Z.E.T.A

La lucha contra aquel grimms, en forma de un jabalí gigante y negros, estaba apunto de comenzar.

La primera en atacar fue la joven Zafiro, que estaba utilizando sus dos espadas, el grimm, al ver a la velocidad que se acercaba la joven aspirante a cazadora, trato de embestir a la chica, pero esta dio un salto, cayo encima de la cabeza del grimms jabalí y clavo sus espadas, la criatura, empezó a mover su cabeza para tratar de quitarse a la joven. Zafiro, al ver cierto peligro en los movimientos de la criatura, desclavó su armas de la cabeza y dio un salto, para evitar caerse y golpearse en el suelo.

Al dar aquel salto, se fijo que el grimn, tenía el ojo izquierdo dañado, tal vez por un enfrentamiento anterior.

El furioso grimm, siguió su camino hacia los demás, al ver esto la joven Zafiro, alerto a sus compañeros.

—Escarlato, dispara dos flecha en su ojo izquierdo—la joven Zafiro, le exclamó al chico.

Escarlato, con duda observó el ojo de la criatura, y se dio cuenta de la herida del grimm, así que hizo caso a la orden de la ex-nómada, y preparo su y apunto dos flechas al ojo de la criatura, disparo hacia el punto dañado del grimms, que al sentir las flechas en sus ojos, paro, retrocedió y grito de dolor por el ataque del chico.

—Bien—la joven Zafiro, se paro y fue corriendo a juntarse con sus compañeros, mientras iba hacia el grupo, le preguntó a Tornasol—He, chico lagarto, ¿que puede ser tus armas?  
—Con estos, puedes picar cebolla, queso y carne—bromeo doble T.T Y agrego con una sonrisa—Pero, mejor que te demuestre unas de las funcionalidades de esta maravilla.

Tornasol, corrió hacía la bestia, el grimm, vio como Tornasol, se acercaba hacia el, así que se recompuso y fue atacar al aspirante a hunter.

Tornasol, levantó sus muñecas mientras corría hacia su enemigo y disparo los discos, que salieron volando hacia las piernas del grimms, estos causaron ciertas heridas a la criatura, que al sentir el dolor que le había causado esas armas, grito muy fuerte y retrocedió un poco.

—Toma—Exclamo Tornasol, con una sonrisa en su cara.  
"Eso hará retroceder al grimm", se permitió pensar la joven Zafiro.  
—Almendra—Zafiro miro a la joven.

La chica, entendió lo que quería hacer la ex nómada, saco su escudo que tenia en su espalda, y acciono la división interior, que giro hasta que la parte exterior, mostró un espacio que contenía un diamante de dust color azul.

Almendra, invoco una espada de color azul, la cual apareció en su mano izquierda.

Almendra y Zafiro, se observaron y asistieron, ambas atacaron juntas a la criatura, la cual ya un poco más recuperada de los dos ataques anteriores, al ver a las chicas, corrió para enfrentarse a ellas.

Cuando el grimms y la chica, se hicieron frente, na criatura, ataco con sus grandes colmillos a la joven Almendra, que se defendió con su escudo y ataco con su espada, cortando el colmillo del grimms, luego la joven del escudo, retrocedió para dar paso a Zafiro. Almendra, elevo su escudo a la dirección del ojos del grimms, la joven ex-nómada, dio un salto, cayendo sobre el escudo y aprovechando la dirección, dio un salto hacia los ojos del grimms y con su espada, atravesó los globos oculares de la criatura, la cual se volvió loca por el dolor y la ira, pero ya no pudo hacer nada, puesto que Zafiro, que había sacado su espadas de los ojos, dirigió sus armas hacia el pecho del grimms, y estas se clavaron.

Las espada, al atravesar el cuerpo del grimms, hirieron de gravedad a la criatura, que cayo al suelo muerto, y desapareció.

—Ya esta muerto—Zafiro, utilizando las cadenas de su armas, las desclavó y la enfundo.  
—Vamos a ayudar a los demas—Almendra, le comento a su grupo.

Los tres aspirantes, estuvieron de acuerdo con la joven Almendra.

Cuando los chicos, llegaron al puente, observaron que el grupo formado, por el chico rubio, la joven de pelo rojo, la chica del pelo anaranjado y el chico de pelo negro, había vencido al escorpión y observaba la pelea del grupo de las cuatros chicas.

Zafiro, quedo asombrada cuando observó como la joven del vestido blanco, había utilizado su magia para invocar un circulo mágico, el cual sostenía la banda que utilizaba la chica del cabello negro, y arriba se encontraba la joven Ruby, la chica de pelo blanco, Weiss, era la que controlaba el circulo, el cual se volvió rojo y la caperuza, fue lanzada hacia el ave grimms, para no perder velocidad y mantenerse en el aire, la joven Ruby, utilizaba los disparos de su arma y su semblanza.

Cuando la joven Ruby, llego al frente de su enemigo, utilizo su hoz para agarrar el cuello de su oponente y con sus pies se paro en el cerro que estaba atrás de la ruinas. Weiss, invoco varios círculos de color azul, que permitieron a Ruby, caminar por la elevación, mientras sostenía a su enemigo, al llegar a la cima de la elevación, con su arma corto la cabeza del pájaro negro, el cual al ser derrotado, cayo por el precipicio.

Todo quedaron impresionados, por la maniobras de las chicas.

"Esas chicas, utilizaron, una buena táctica, se permitió pensar la joven Zafiro

Ya terminada la iniciación, Ozpin, presento a los nuevos equipos e integrantes del primer año de la academia. El primer grupo, en ser presentado fue el grupo formado por las personas que recogieron los alfiles negros, el equipo CRDL, el cual tenia de líder a Cardin Wincheaster, luego presento al grupo que recogieron las torres blancas, el cual tenia el nombre de JNPR y estaba liderado por Joune Arc.

Se pudo observa, la cara de asombro del rubio, no esperaba que el fuera nombrado líder, de grupo.

—Liderado por…?—el rubio, pregunto con cara de sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo a Ozpin.  
—Felicidades muchacho—Ozpin, felicito al rubio.

La joven pelo rojo, Pyrra, estaba contenta por el nombramiento del rubio y lo demostró cuando le dio al rubio un pequeño golpe de felicitación en el hombro, pero Joune, al recibir el suave golpe, cayo al suelo, esto provocó que todos los observadores, se rieran de la situación.

Entonces cuando el grupo JNPR, se retiro del escenario, el director siguió con el siguiente te grupo.

— Escarlato Vali Rammahs, Zafiro Morningstar, Tornasol Terracota y Almendra Magenta—dijo el director, mientras observa a los nombrados subir por las escaleras y presentarse ante el—Ustedes juntaron los caballos negros.

Se observo en la gran pantalla, como las imágenes de los rostros, que estaban siendo ordenada para formar la estructuración del equipo.

—A partir de ahora, trabajaran como el grupo Z.E.T.A, y su líder sera Zafiro Morningstar—declaró Ozpin.

Se escucharon los aplauso de los presentes, para celebrar la entrada del nuevo grupo a la academia.

Escarlato, felicito a su nueva líder, la cual le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Pero, porque tengo esa sensación de que no debería ser la líder, se permitió pensar la joven Zafiro.

El grupo Z.E.T.A, se retiro del escenario, dando paso al grupo de conformado, por Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona y Yang Xiao Long, las cuales formaron el grupo llamado R.W.B.Y, liderada por Ruby.

—Felicidades, hermanita—Yang, le dio un abrazo a su hermana, para felicitarla, por su nombramiento como líder.

Ya era de noche y todos los chicos, estaban durmiendo en sus nuevas habitaciones, para descansar, ya que el día fue muy agotador, pero Zafiro, no podía quedarse dormida.

"Creo, que no tengo tanto sueño", suspiro Zafiro, y volvió a pensar, "Necesito refrescar mi mente.

Zafiro, se sentó en su cama, estaba vestida con un pantalón de pijama corto color azul, una camisa sin manga.

Así que se paro de su cama, abrió la ventana, y miro el cielo nocturno.

"Aun no se, si fue buena idea que me nombraran líder, por lo de aquella vez se permitió pensar la joven zafiro, que suspiro.

—¿Aun te sigues culpando, amiga?—pregunto una voz, que era conocida para la joven.  
—Geo, no es que me siga culpando, es que siento que después del incidente, me siento algo desconfiada por mis habilidades de liderazgo—le contesto la joven, que observo a Geo, el cual estaba al lado suyo.

Geo, que tenia su espalda apoyada en una pared, desapareció y volvió a parecer frente de su amiga.

—Entonces, aprovecha esta oportunidad para demostrar que eres una líder, yo creó en ti—Geo, palmo el hombro se su amiga y agrego—Hoy lo existe bien, pudiste conducir a la victoria a tu equipo, tienes madera de líder, además ese tal Ozpin, parece ser un tipo que sabe lo que hace.  
—Si, tal vez tengas razón, si fui elegida como líder, es tiempo de probarme como una—le comento Zafiro a su amigo y agrego—Gracias, por tus consejos y apoyo.  
—De nada, cuando quieras puedes conversar conmigo, siempre estaré para ti—Geo, tomo las manos de su amiga y luego dijo con un sonrisa—Bueno, no eres la única que duda sobre su posición.

Geo, soltó las manos de Zafiro y con una señal y una sonrisa, se despidió de su amiga, mientras desaparecía.

—Es bueno, tener estos momentos de reflexión —comento la chica, que cerro su ventana y se acostó en su cama—Mañana, hay cosas que hacer.


End file.
